


I-Pod

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I-pods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint returns Darcy's I-Pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-Pod

Darcy Lewis, intern of Jane Foster can sufficiently say that her dream of seeing aliens is fulfilled.  
Their newest friend was an alien who on Earth is regarded as a God.  
The only downside is that Shield confiscated all of Jane's equipment including Darcy's I-Pod.

A voice calls her, " Darcy Lewis ? "

Darcy turns at the sound of her name and sees one of the most handsome men she has encountered.  
He is tall, has blonde hair, sharp cheekbones and gorgeous blue-gray eyes.  
In his hands is her I-Pod.   
Darcy is ecstatic.  
The man grins and hands her the I-pod and turns and leaves.  
Darcy doesn't even get a name.


End file.
